


Mysterious Dwellers

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2007
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4739429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Features 2007 turtles with 2012 Slash. Co written with TMNTLoverJess on deviantart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mysterious Dwellers

Title: Mysterious Dwellers

Characters

Nightwatcher (19)

Ghost of the Jungle (20)

Slash (20)

Catherine (19) 

Dana (17)

Plot: 

Genre: Hurt, Comfort, Romance, TMNT, Mature, Horror

Version: 2007 turtles with 2012 Slash

Other: We don’t own the copyrights to the TMNT. TMNT belongs to Nickelodeon, Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. We do own the copyrights to our OCs.

Color 

Jess: Plum

Kayla: Forest Green

 

 

 

 

It was a hot day in Brazil and Dana was visiting there on vacation. She went to a local village when suddenly she was captured and she was going to be sold for sex and slavery. She was in the back of a truck screaming trying to get out but no one could hear her.  
Raph was out on the streets in NYC patrolling looking for criminals. He was on his motorcycle.

Leo and Slash were traveling throughout the jungle when they both hear faint screams. They went to investigate and saw the cartelle were taking a young woman in the back of their van. They both growled at this Leo jumped down from the tree throwing stars at the tires of the truck to prevent it from leaving. Slash stealthy knocked out the bad guys. Leaving the last one for Leo knocking him out cold. Slash was keeping watch just in case any more of those guys were coming. While Leo unlocked the back of the truck to see a scared girl. She had boy cut white hair, white buttoned up long sleeved shirt, gray mini skirt, and gray thigh covered boots. He helped her by uncovering his hood to reveal his blue mask, gold eyes, and his forest green turtles skin. 

Catherine was out in the city at night enjoying the lights shimmering and jumped down from the roof she was on and laid on the ground. She got up and running until she got her back slammed into the wall. She growled at the thugs and fighting them with her butterfly knives.

Dana scooted away from him in fear. She trembled in fear.  
Nightwatcher heard a commotion in an alley and saw a girl wearing jeans, black converse, a white graphic tee that says life sucks in black letters and a red jacket with her black cat ears and tail.  
"Hey don't you fellas know it's not nice to hurt a lady?" he playfully teased them.

Leo walked over to her cooing. 

"Hey relax sweetheart I'm not going to hurt you are safe now," he said. 

Catherine looked over to the Nightwatcher and was fighting those Punks then was slammed back into the wall. 

Dana looked at him and got out of the truck by herself.  
"Thanks for saving me. Can you tell me how to get back to the village? And sweetheart? What?" she asked a little creeped out by that.  
Nightwatcher took out his chain and started beating the guys up until there was no more left.  
"You alright babe?" he asked her purring.

Leo nodded and smiled at her. 

"Yes we can take you back," he said to her helping her up in his arms. 

Catherine kept her fighting stance and was holding her butterfly knives at him. 

"Who are you," asked Catherine. 

Dana squeaked.  
"Wait what are you doing? I can walk myself!" she yelled at him.  
Nightwatcher smirked at her behind his helmet.  
"Relax babe I will not hurt you. I'm the vigilante Nightwatcher," he told her.

Leo was running off with along with Slash heading to their lair.

"Yeah I know but its not safe out here because the cartelle have camp sets and road blocks almost everywhere. You will be safe with us," explained Leo. 

Slash nodded to her. 

"Yes we know where they and can get you there faster," explained Slash. 

Catherine relaxed her muscles and her cat ears were pricked up again. Her tail was flicking lightly and putting butterfly knives up. Looking at him.

Dana nodded to them.  
"Thanks again I'm Dana you guys what are your names?" she asked introducing herself.  
Nightwatcher smiles at her and went over to her.  
"You know you sure are beautiful what's your name?" he asked huskily to her.

Leo and Slash nodded to her. 

"I'm Leonardo or Leo," said Leo introduced.

Slash said, "I'm Slash." 

Catherine looked at him curiously. 

"Um, thanks its Catherine," she said. 

Dana nodded and smiled to them. She suddenly realized they had no plans on ever taking her back to the village. They took her to a cave. She was disgusted. She hated caves.  
"Uh why'd you take me here? You said you would take me back to the village."  
Raph nodded to her. He took off his helmet and he revealed his face to her smirking.

Leo looked at her. 

"We are making a detour to get somethings for first," Leo said.

Catherine looked at him seeing he was a turtle with emerald green skin, red mask, and dark brown eyes. 

Dana got out of his arms shaking her head.  
"What do you take me for an idiot? I'm not stupid I know for a fact this is not a detour. I will go back myself then," she said running off.  
"Yes I am a turtle babe my name is Raph," he introduced himself to her.

Leo and Slash went after her knowing the jungle well. They could find her easily. 

Catherine nodded to him. 

"Well thank you Raph," she said.

Dana followed the tire tracks going back to the village.  
Raph went up to her and nodded trapping her between his arms against a wall pinning her licking her ear.  
"It was my pleasure babe. Saving hot babes like you is in my nature," he cooed to her.

Leo and Slash catching up to her and Slash grabbed her covering her mouth. They were taking her back to the cave.

Catherine's eyes widened and pushed him off of her. 

"What are you doing Raph," she growled at him clenching her fists. 

Dana took his hand off of her mouth and she struggled in his arms.  
"Let me go! You guys are no better than them!" she shouted.  
Raph smirked at her inserting a needle in her shoulder causing her body to become immovable.  
"I want you as my mate," he purred to her stroking her cheek.

Leo and Slash were nuzzling her neck. 

Catherine was getting a blurry vision and collapsed to the ground. 

Dana whimpered.  
"Leo Slash please stop and let me go!" she whined struggling.  
Raph smirked and he picked her up and took her to his motorcycle and he put his helmet back on and drove off with her back to the lair.

Slash and Leo were nuzzling her neck still cooing. 

Catherine was still passed out. 

Dana whimpered.  
Raph brought her to the lair and he picked her up in his arms bridal style and took her to his room locking and bolting the door shut as he laid her down on his bed and he took her weapons away as he began tying her to the bedposts.

Slash and Leo were kissing her cheeks gently while rubbing her hips. 

Catherine was still knocked out. 

Dana whimpered and but this time she moaned softly.  
"Why're you doing this to me? Please stop!" she whimpered.  
He took his helmet off and laid down next to her wrapping his arms around her waist bringing her close to him as he nuzzled her neck.

Leo and Slash were kissing her neck while Leo was groping her butt while Slash was groping her breasts. 

Catherine was sighing in her sleep and was stretching then tried to move her arms down but couldn’t. She was freaking out struggling she was hissing and growling. Her ears were folded back and tail was thumping hard on the bed in an irritated way. Her eyes were dilated which always happens when cats get angry. 

Dana moaned and her knees felt weak like they were about to give out on her.  
Raph smirked at her stroking her cheek.  
"You're not ever leaving babe. You're my mate now," he cooed to her.

Leo and Slash caught her before she fell to the ground. They cared her to over to a cot that they had made laying down on it. They laid down next to her rubbing her thighs with their hands kissing her neck roughly. 

Catherine growled angrily biting his gloved hand hard to where she had to spit out his blood from her mouth but at him. 

“I’m not being with someone who is just as horrible as though jerks who were trying to hurt me,” she spat at him. 

Dana arched her back as she stroked their cheeks moaning.  
Raph growled as he got duct tape and taped a piece over her mouth. He then got on top of her and started kissing licking and sucking on her neck leaving hickies.

Leo and Slash were still kissing her neck though Slash was taking her off her skirt while Leo was taking off her shirt. 

Catherine continued to growl at him and she was licking the sticky part of tape. 

Dana gasped and she tried to cover herself up. She slapped both of them away from her breathing heavily.  
"What the hell do you two think you're doing? I don't like this or want this! Please don't rape me!" she said almost about to cry.  
Raph knew what she was doing so he ripped the tape off of her mouth. He went back to what he was doing while groping her boobs.

Leo and Slash both rubbed their cheeks from her slapping them. 

“Sweetheart, we are on our mating season it’s difficult for us to control our urges during this time. It actually hurts us when we can’t plus makes us go crazy if we don’t,” Leo said to her. 

Slash nodded to her. 

“If there was another way we would be doing it but there’s not unfortunately,” explained Slash. 

Catherine didn’t look at him only knee hard where the sun don’t shine still growling and struggling. 

Dana looked at them and sighed.  
"But why me? You have girls in the village to do this to I am only here on vacation and I am leaving tomorrow," she said to them.  
Raph was not in pain because his plastron protected him from her attack. He went down as he took her jacket and shirt off as he swirled his tongue around her nipple making it hard lapping at it making it moist and wet while kneading and tweaking the other pert bud.

Leo and Slash were upset and looked at her. 

“Yeah we could but you were in trouble and went to help you. You are just so beautiful sweetheart,” said Leo cooing. 

“Yes you do look gorgeous,” said Slash agreeing. 

Catherine had enough she wrapped her tail around his thigh and with her strength she had threw him off of her. She changed into her black panther form growling at him. With anger and hunting look in her eyes. 

Dana's eyes widened and she blushed.  
"So you only saved me because you wanted me? So that's it? You could've chosen a native here not me," she muttered.  
Raph wiped blood off of his mouth smirking at her.  
"I like you kid! You got spunk and fire in you you're just turning me more on," he purred huskily to her.

Leo and Slash shook their heads. 

“No that’s not why we help a lot of people all the time without being on our season. You are just different something about you that’s different and we want to know what that is,” they explained to her. 

Catherine just hissed at him struggling still. 

Dana looked at them.  
"Uh you guys should know I have a boyfriend back home and we have a one year old daughter together and I'm leaving tomorrow. This can't work out I'm sorry," she said going to put her clothes back on.  
Raph just sighed and he went out of his room.

Leo and Slash looked at her upset looking away from her and getting up and walking away to making dinner. 

Catherine was still struggling biting at the ropes and broke out of them. She changed back onto her neko form putting her tee and jacket back on. She kicked the door down and changed back into her black panther form looking for him. 

Dana started walking out of the cave not looking back.  
Raph was in the dojo training.

Leo and Slash were chasing after her. 

Catherine was walking into the dojo she wanted her butterfly knives back. She tackled him to the ground and grabbed her knives into her mouth. She scratched his cheek then wrapped her tail around his leg sending him into the wall before running out of the lair at 35 mph. 

Dana turned around and saw them coming after her and pretty soon tackled her to the ground pinning her down.  
"Let me go!" she shouted at them.  
Raph just rubbed his head and went to disinfect himself and clean himself up.

Leo and Slash ignored her as the ripping off her clothes and taking off her boots. Leo was licking and sucking her breasts while Slash was licking and kissing her legs.  
Catherine continued to run throughout the sewers and was almost home free. She had to change back onto her neko form to climb up the ladder heading out of the sewers.

Dana arched her back moaning.  
Raph went to go lay down on his bed falling asleep. 

Leo was twirling his tongue around her nipples and making them harden while Slash was licking and sucking her downstairs. 

Catherine back home in her apartment locking and bolting shut her windows and doors before getting into her nightshirt/nightgown that was black with gold print of a panther on the front and gray night shorts. She went into her bed and went to sleep. 

Dana gasped with pleasure raking her nails on the ground of the cave.

Slash went underneath her while Leo got on top of her thrusting hard and deep in her. 

Dana gripped Leo's shoulders moaning wrapping her legs around his waist.

Leo and Slash were ramming harder into her. 

Dana dug her nails in Leo's skin whimpering.

Leo groaned and was ramming harder and deeper so was Slash. 

Dana groaned in pleasure stroking Leo's hips grinding her body against his and Slash's.

Leo and Slash moved deeper inside her ramming harder their bodies were grinding up against her. 

Dana moaned again.

Leo and Slash were reaching their climax putting their seed into her then laying down next her. They were cooing stroking her cheek. 

"You know I can't stay here with you two. I have a family to get back to. You guys just raped me!" she said sobbing.

Leo and Slash were stroking her cheeks and were cooing to her. 

"Plus you guys ripped my clothes and I need to wear something because the rest of my clothes are back in the village," she said sadly.

Leo looked at her. 

“We could get your clothes for you,” he said nuzzling her cheek with his. 

"I'm leaving though tomorrow and you can't stop me. I have to go. They need me and I want to see my daughter again," she said to them.

They kept nuzzling her cooing to her. 

"I'm sorry guys but I can't be with you even if you are great guys. I love my boyfriend," she said sadly to them.

They chirped at her while nuzzling her neck. 

Dana sighed for she knew she wasn't getting through to them.  
"Fine Leo get my clothes then but it doesn't change anything," she said turning away from him.

Leo pulled his hood over his head and went to the village and found the place she’s been staying at from her smell. He grabbed her clothes while back in the cave Slash was holding her close to him in his arms smiling at her. 

Dana turned and looked at him.  
"What're you smiling for?" she asked curiously.

“You are so beautiful and think it’s wonderful you have a daughter she’s probably just as beautiful as you," explained Slash smiling. 

Dana blushed a light pink.  
"Uh thanks I guess," she said nervously.

Slash nodded to her resting his head on the cuff of her neck closing his eyes. Leo walked back into the cave with Dana’s bags. He laid them by the corner next to the cot. He laid down on the other side of Dana holding her close to him. 

Dana close her eyes and fell asleep.  
Time skip next morning  
Dana got up and got dressed into a red Hawaiian shirt with purple lotus and white hibiscus flowers on the buttoned short sleeved shirt black shorts and brown flip flops. She had to leave or she was going to miss her flight back to Nebraska.  
Raph woke up and was in no mood to train today so he went to talk to Donnie and Mikey.

Leo and Slash woke up and saw her leaving and went after her. 

Mikey was in the main room playing video games while Donnie was in his lab working on something. 

Catherine was sleeping in on a Saturday. 

"Can you guys please take me back to the village? I have to get in a jeep that's gonna drive me to the airport but I don't know how to get to the village from here please?" she asked them.  
Raph didn't want to bother them so he went into the kitchen to grab breakfast.

Leo and Slash were looking upset. 

Catherine was still sleeping. 

"Guys please answer me this is important! If you won't help me I'll go myself!" she said leaving.  
Raph made eggs and bacon with sausage to eat with a glass of milk.

Leo and Slash stopped her. 

“It’s too dangerous and besides we don’t want you to leave,” said Slash to her. 

Catherine was purring in her sleep. 

Dana sighed.  
"Guys you can't keep me from seeing my daughter. Arielle needs me. I have to go back and get her away from Brian before he hurts her. He's been abusive to me which is why you saw all those bruises on my body or did you not notice them? I was going to break up with him when I got back," she explained to them.  
Raph sat down and ate.

Leo and Slash growled about what her boyfriend had done to her and were taking her to the airport to go with her. They didn’t want her to be alone or that little girl. 

Catherine was purring loudly and moving around in her bed. 

"You guys want me as your mate don't you? And how are you supposed to come with me? You're giant turtles," she said to them.  
Raph continued eating his breakfast thinking about Catherine.

Leo and Slash nodded to her. 

“Yes we do and we have our ways of keeping a low profile,” they explained to her. 

Catherine was waking up and was feeling weird. 

Dana shook her head at them.  
"No Leo I am not your guy's mate. I am a person not an object you can just claim," she said angrily.  
Raph finished his food and went to watch tv on the couch in the common area.

Leo and Slash were upset again while looking at her as they were heading towards the plane hidding in the baggage area of the plane. 

Catherine was feeling her body heat up out of the blue which confused her. 

The plane took off and they soon landed in Lincoln, Nebraska. Dana got off the plane and got her bags.  
Raph was sitting down watching tv bored.

Leo and Slash were following her but from a distance. 

Catherine was smelling something new and was wondering what it was so she decided to follow it. 

Dana got out of the airport and waited for them.  
Raph wanted to see her so badly.

Leo and Slash were in disguise and followed her out of the airport without being noticed. 

Catherine was in an alley she was still in her night clothes wondering why she was in here. She headed down into the sewers not understanding why and was trying to stop herself. 

Dana walked to her house as it was not far from the airport.  
"I told you Leo I am not your guy's mate and I mean it! I don't like you guys and I don't understand why you followed me all the way out here!" she yelled angrily at them.  
Rang could sense someone was coming to the lair.

Leo and Slash were upset and ran off but were still following her. 

Catherine was purring loudly though she kept trying to pull herself her away she couldn’t. She was like in a weird trance that she couldn’t break from. 

Dana made it to her house and she went up the steps and the front door slammed open. Brian roughly grabbed her and slapped her and threw her against the wall inside her house.  
"Where the hell have you been? You're 5 hours late! I don't like to be kept waiting."  
She was about to speak but he roughly grabbed her and started beating her up.  
Raph got up and went out of the lair and into the sewers.

Leo and Slash saw from a window and broke the door down knocking out Brian. Leo went over to Dana lifting her up into his arms cooing at her nuzzling her neck. While Slash found Dana’s daughter and taking her out of her cradle gently into his arms. He smiled at her gently nuzzling her then headed back down stairs growling kicking Brian hard in his back and side. 

Catherine was following the scent that was now coming towards her. She still tried to back away but couldn’t and still didn’t understand why. Her yellow-green eyes were glowing in the dark and purring was loud. 

Dana started to cry.  
"Oh thank goodness Arielle's alright. That son of a bitch once tried to hurt her but I stopped him. I hate his fuckin guts! I'm glad you guys came!" she said breaking down crying tears falling down her cheeks.  
Raph saw Catherine up ahead.  
"You? What're you doing here babe?" he asked her.

Slash and Leo growled at were taking them away from there and making sure that they were going to be taken care of and better than before. 

Catherine walked over to him acting different. She was brushing tail up and down his legs purring loudly. 

Dana looked at them.  
"Where are you guys taking us?" she asked them.  
Raph churred wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him nuzzling her neck biting it really hard sinking his teeth into her skin marking her as his mate.

Leo and Slash looked at Dana. 

“Well to the sewers where we have always lived though we have decided to live out in the country where there is barely any people for miles. Unless you have some where that you know of that’s better,” they explained to her. 

Catherine was biting down hard onto his neck marking him as her’s. She pulled away from him playfully wrapping her tail around his neck pulling him back to the lair still purring. 

Dana shook her head.  
"No I can't think of any other place and wherever this place of yours is here in Nebraska let's go then," she said smiling to them kissing their cheeks.  
Raph smirked as he chirped and he began groping her ass cheeks behind her.

Leo and Slash took them out of the city into the country where they found an abandoned farm house though the barn was rotted away. Slash carefully handed Arielle to Dana heading inside to make sure the wood was still stable. 

Catherine brushed up against him smiling. 

Dana brought her clothes and Arielle's clothes and things like toys and stuff with her as well as all her money she kept stashed away away from Brian so that he could never use it. She kissed and hugged her daughter.  
Raph churred as he kissed her lips passionately.

Slash walked back out onto the porch. 

“It’s all good inside the wood is holding up great come on,” he said helping Dana along with Leo. 

Catherine had her back pressed up against his plastron wrapping her arms around the back of his neck. She was kissing him passionately. 

Dana went inside with them and thought the place was nice and beautiful.  
Raph deepened the kiss wrapping his arms around her waist.

Leo and Slash took her stuff into a room along with Arielle’s stuff. 

Catherine separated running playfully away heading back to the lair giggling. 

“Come on Tiger,” she said seductively to him.

Dana looked around and she went up to Leo and Slash. She hugged them tightly to her.  
"I'm sorry. Truth is I love your guys and I would love to be your girlfriend ok just not that whole mate thing ok?" she said to them smiling kissing their lips passionately.  
Raph growled and smirked running after her as he went to try to find her.

Leo and Slash nodded to her kissing her passionately on the lips. 

“We love you too sweetheart,” they said to her. 

Catherine snickered from his room seeing him walking passed her. She grabbed his arm giggling pulling him into the room throwing him on the bed locking the door behind her. She crawled onto to the bed purring loudly nuzzling his face with her’s. 

Dana smiled at them and nodded. Suddenly she ran into the bathroom and she puked in the toilet.  
Raph churred as he nuzzled her neck and started groping her boobs.

Leo and Slash followed her. 

“Are you okay sweetheart,” they asked her rubbing her back. 

Catherine was purring loudly kissing his cheek and all over his face. 

"I'm just pregnant with your children after you raped me!" she said frowning not happy.  
Raph chirped and moaned.

Leo and Slash looked at her and were happy to have children. 

Catherine was licking his lips shoving her tongue into his mouth. 

"You know I'm still mad at you too for raping me you know but at the same time I'm excited I'm going to have your children," she said pouting cutely and then she winced in pain from her bruises as she started to cry.  
"I'm ugly with these bruises on me aren't I?" she asked them sobbing.  
Raph opened his mouth for her stroking her hips.

Leo and Slash were hugging her. 

“That’s wonderful sweetheart that you want to have the children. Because we do too. No you’re not ugly with the bruises,” they told her. 

Catherine was French kissing him purring. 

Dana looked at them hugging them back.  
"Yes I do and ok then," she muttered.  
Raph caressed his tongue over hers rubbing her hips.

Leo and Slash nuzzled her gently on cheek. 

Catherine was purring loudly while she was roughly rubbing her hands up and down his plastron. 

Dana whimpered.  
"I hope you guys will be great fathers towards Arielle that is if you guys want to be," she told them.  
Raph was tongue battling with hers groping her boobs.

Leo and Slash nodded to her. 

“We will help you take care of Arielle she a sweet little girl. We want her to be in our lives too even though we aren’t her real father,” they told her. 

Catherine was still purring loudly was rubbing her hands up and down on his thighs moving inwards. 

Dana smiled and nodded to them.  
"You guys are never gonna hurt me right? Cause I'm afraid to be with any guy again after what I just went through," she muttered.  
Raph churred as he moved down kissing her neck and leaving hickies.

Leo and Slash looked at her. 

“We won’t ever hurt you or that little girl Arielle or our children that you are holding,” they both said to her. 

Catherine was rubbing her hands on his downstairs. 

Dana looked sadly at them.  
"Even though you say that I can't trust you guys yet plus I'm afraid as much as I love you two I can't be with you guys. I'm too afraid. I'm leaving," she said about to get all their stuff.  
Raph chirped and groaned.  
"Ahh babe you don't know what you're doing to me," he said huskily.

Leo and Slash were hugging her and kissing her gently and passionately. 

“Please don’t leave give us a chance. We truly do love you and Arielle. We want to be a part of both of your lives,” they said to her. 

Catherine was making a playful growl and was giving him a bj while rubbing his thighs. 

Dana hugged and kissed them back.  
"Ok fine I'll give you guys a chance and I actually want you in our lives," she said smiling.  
Raph growled as he grunted and pushed her head closer to him.  
"That's it baby keep working your magic," he churred.

Leo and Slash nodded to her and smiled. 

Catherine continued to do this him while squeezing his thighs. 

Dana found an old crib in the room that all three of them would be sharing and a giant king sized bed was in the room. She put Arielle down for a nap. She sat down on the bed and knows that Brian will come after her and find her. She got worried and scared.  
Raph churred and chirped in pleasure roughly squeezing her ass cheeks.

Leo and Slash were out looking for food so they could make something to eat. 

Catherine stopped and was attacking his neck with hickies and lovebites. 

Dana went out and called out to Leo and Slash.  
"Leo Slash you don't have to look for food! I'm going to go into town getting groceries from the store. There's a truck here with the keys gas and everything. I'll be back soon so watch Arielle okay?" she told them as she got the keys and her money in her purse and was walking out to the truck.  
Raph moaned in ecstasy.

Leo and Slash went into the house locking the doors and windows while Dana was gone. They were watching over Arielle sleeping and they were smiling at her. 

Catherine was purring loudly. 

Dana was soon back with groceries and other stuff they need like toiletries and kitchen ware and a few things for the house but strangely enough there was a phone and a tv and they had cable and a phone. It was weird. It was not abandoned as much as they thought it was.  
Raph began attacking her neck in kisses and licks sucking on her skin leaving hickies.

Leo and Slash heard a vehicle pull up. Heading downstairs they looked out the window to see that it was Dana and they let her inside. They helped her out with bring the rest inside and putting them away. 

Catherine was purring still rubbing his shoulders nuzzling his neck. 

Dana then started to make dinner for everyone.  
Raph moved down taking off her nightgown and putting a nipple into his mouth making his tongue lap and swirl around the pert bud making it harden while he pinched the other neglected one.

Leo and Slash were taking care of Arielle while helping out Dana. 

Catherine was moaning lightly and was arching her back. 

Dana was making spaghetti.  
Raph then switched doing the same thing.

Leo was doing the dishes while Slash was setting the table. 

Catherine moaned still. 

Dana finished making it and it was soon ready. They all sat down and ate and Dana gave Arielle her own food.  
Raph then stroked up and down her thighs as he rubbed her clit with his thumb and spread her legs open as he shoved his tongue inside her and lapped and swirled it around her inner walls licking everywhere.

Leo and Slash were eating. 

Catherine was moaning arching her back. 

Dana remembered she forgot something in the truck and she went outside to get it. There coming towards her in the front yard was Brian. Somehow he found her. He walked up to her and he slammed her head against the truck knocking her out and her head started bleeding.  
Raph shoved his tongue deeper in licking her g spot.

Leo and Slash sensed something was wrong and went to help her. They ran out to see Brian was there and were growling at him. They were fighting him. 

Catherine was arching her back moaning out his name. 

Dana was still out.  
Raph then took his tongue out and he took out his dick ramming it into her but thrusted slowly breaking through her wall.

Leo and Slash got him to leave and watched him leave. They quickly went over to Dana taking her inside. Leo went to grab the first aid after Slash gently put Dana on the bed. Slash went to grab Arielle and brought her upstairs. Leo was cleaning her wounds on her head and was bandaging them back. They couldn’t stay here any more and had to find a new place to stay. 

Catherine had tears streaming down her face from the pain. 

Dana woke up a few hours later. She winced and her head hurt as hell. She got her cell phone and called 911 and the police at her old house finally arrested Brian and he was going to jail for life with no chance of ever getting out.  
Raph cooed to her stroking her cheek whispering sweet things into her ear as he thrusted slowly still.

Leo and Slash were holding her carefully in their arms cooing to her and nuzzling her neck. 

Catherine soon felt pleasure and was moaning. 

Dana burst into tears.  
Raph slammed faster into her grunting.

Leo and Slash were wiping her tears away and were kissing her cheeks. 

Catherine was moaning holding onto his shoulders. 

Dana stopped crying and she moaned her head hurting still.  
"Guys my head hurts!" she wailed.  
Raph gripped her hips bucking into her.

Leo and Slash stopped at nodded laying down holding her close to them cooing. 

Catherine wrapped her legs around his waist scratching his shoulders moaning. 

Dana got out of their arms and went to the bathroom and took aspirin.  
Raph pounded deeper and rougher into her grunting.

Leo and Slash were waiting for on the bed. 

Catherine was moaning scratching his neck. 

Dana went back to their room and got Arielle and brought her into her arms and laid down with her on the bed but still awake.  
Raph humped at a faster pace inside her churring.

Leo and Slash smiled stroking Arielle’s little head. They were cooing still. 

Catherine was purring loudly and moaning pulling him closer to her nuzzling his neck. 

Dana then fell asleep and so did Arielle.  
Raph reached his climax shooting his seed into her pulling his dick out of her and brought her close to him in his arms nuzzling her cheek.

Leo and Slash were staying up watching over them then they too went to sleep. 

Catherine was purring loudly nuzzling her cheek with his. 

Time skip next morning  
Dana woke up and so did Arielle.  
Raph woke up after passing out last night and saw Catherine in his arms sleeping as he stroked her cheek.

Leo and Slash were still sleeping. 

Catherine was still sleeping though purring in her sleep. 

Dana stroked their cheeks waking them up.  
Raph woke up Catherine smiling at her.  
"I love you Catherine," he confessed to her.

Leo and Slash woke smiling at her and Arielle. 

Catherine woke up smiling at him. She heard what he said to her and kissed his cheek. 

“I love you too Raph,” she said to him. 

Dana looked at them.  
"Morning you two how'd you guys sleep?" she asked them.  
Raph kissed her lips passionately until they were bruised and sore.

Leo and Slash smiled. 

“We slept well, you and how is your head feeling sweetheart,” they asked her. 

Catherine’s lips were sore and separated smiling stroking his cheek. 

"I slept good and my head still hurts a little," she told them.  
Raph got up and went to take a shower.

Leo and Slash nodded to her. 

“We are glad to hear that you slept well and your head is beginning to feel better,” they said. 

Catherine changed into her black panther form following him. 

Dana blushed at them suddenly stroking their thighs.  
"You guys wanna have some fun?" she asked smiling.  
Raph was in the shower and he saw Catherine in the bathroom smirking.  
"You wanna join me baby?" he asked her huskily.

Leo and Slash were churring and nodding. They were attacking her neck. 

Catherine nuzzled his hand then got in the shower. Catherine changed back into her neko form attacking his lips. 

Dana started to moan.  
Raph churred and roughly kissed her back.

Leo and Slash were still leaving love bites and hickies all over her neck.

Catherine purred loudly and shoving her tongue into his mouth. 

Dana elicited another moan.  
Raph started to French kiss her groping her ass cheeks.

Leo and Slash took of her clothes. Leo was kissing her legs while Slash was licking and sucking her breasts.

Catherine purred loudly and moaned through the kiss. 

Dana arched her back moaning stroking their shoulders.  
Raph tongue battled with her roughly slapping her ass cheeks stinging red leaving his handprint on them.

Slash continued to this while swirling his tongue right her nipples making them harden. Leo was spreading her legs licking and sucking her downstairs.

Catherine was biting and licking his neck. 

Dana moaned again.  
Raph chirped as he moaned then moved his hands up her thighs caressing them up and down.

Slash was pulling her on top of him while Leo got on top of her while they were thrusting into her. 

Catherine was moaning while rubbing his shoulders her tail flicking lightly. She was kissing his collarbone area.

Dana moaned wrapping her legs around Leo's waist scratching his shoulders.  
Raph then took out his dick and shoved it inside her thrusting at a quick pace feeling her tight walls clench around him groaning.

Leo and Slash were grunting while thrusting in and out of her.

Catherine moaned wrapping her legs his waist with her back against the shower wall while holding on to his neck. 

Dana arched her back on Slash's plastron moaning.  
Raph rammed inside her at a faster pace grunting.

Leo and Slash were ramming into her hard and fast.

Catherine was scratching his shoulders moaning.

Dana made another moan.  
Raph pounded into her fast and rough.

Leo and Slash were ramming into her deeper. 

Catherine was moaning loudly saying his name. 

Dana let out another moan.  
Raph gripped her hips bucking into her.

Leo and Slash were ramming into her hitting her g spot repeatedly.

Catherine moaned loudly.

Dana moaned again.  
Raph reached his climax releasing inside her coming as he pulled his dick out of her and picked her up, bringing her to his room wrapping a towel around her.

Leo and Slash reached their climax putting their seed in to her then laying down on either side of her. They wrapped her in their arms nuzzling her.

Catherine was purring loudly nuzzling her head on his plastron.

Dana whimpered.  
Raph smirked as he churred nuzzling her cheek with his.

Leo and Slash were smiling closing their eyes.

Catherine kept purring.

Dana fell asleep.  
Time skip next morning  
Dana was sleeping in their bed resting and healing up for the day.  
Raph woke up smiling at her kissing her cheek.

Leo and Slash were sleeping still.

Catherine was running into the bathroom getting sick.

Raph ran into the bathroom patting her back.  
"You ok baby?" he asked her concerned.

Catherine finished and cleaned her mouth out and felt movement which startled then looked at Raph. She placed his hand on her stomach.

"I'm pregnant," she said. 

Raph smiled at her.  
"That's great baby!" he said excitedly.

Catherine nodded and smiled.

Time skip months later  
Dana was on their bed giving birth. She was having quintuplets. The first three were Slash's and there were two boys and one girl. The boys were twins one had dark green hair and eyes and the other boy had light green hair and eyes. The girl had red hair and yellow eyes. The next were Leo's. He had twin girls. One girl had yellow hair and blue eyes while the other girl had blue eyes and yellow hair.  
Raph was with Catherine in the kiss in his room as he held onto her hand as she was giving birth.  
"Come on baby push," he coaxed. 

Leo and Slash were smiling at their children holding them. 

Catherine was pushing out twins. A boy and a girl that were a neko and turtle. The boy was a neko with black hair brown eyes mocha colored skin like Catherine's. The girl was a turtle had Amber hair and eyes. Catherine was panting.

Dana was smiling at them.  
"Slash our sons are Ferren and Kyle. Our daughter is Willow. Leo our daughters are Kayla and Nicole," she said to them.  
Raph held his children in his arms smiling.  
"They're beautiful baby," he cooed to her.

They smiled and nodded to her.

"They are beautiful sweetheart and the names are too," they said to her.

Catherine nodded and smiled.

"Our son is going to be Christopher and our daughter is going Esther," she said. 

Dana nodded to them smiling.  
Raph smiled and nodded to her.  
The End


End file.
